Just A Sip
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru tells Kabuto that he is part vampire and that he will never harm him, but that is a lie.


**Title- Just A Sip**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Orochimaru or Kabuto, I wish I did though.**

Kabuto had so many questions; it wasn't every day that your boyfriend tells you that he is a vampire.  
"Go ahead, ask away." Orochimaru chuckled, knowing that Kabuto's mind was racing at full speed right now.  
"Then... how can you walk into the sunlight without turning to ash?"  
"I am only half-vampire, so the sunlight doesn't affect me, and it doesn't turn us to ash, we just burn." He corrected his lover.  
"Oh... but you sleep... don't you?"  
"Another myth, we sleep just like everyone else, we also eat normal food." He said, trying to inform Kabuto that most of what he had heard in movies or books were false. "Can you see in the dark then?" Kabuto asked, and Orochimaru nodded. "That's cool." He smiled. "But... what about... you know... blood?" He asked. The pale teen laughed.  
"What about it? I bleed too when I get hurt."  
"No, I mean like drinking it." Orochimaru stopped laughing.  
"Oh." He said before smiling. "I have never had it."  
"But, I thought you guys needed it to live?"  
"We do, but since I am only a half-blood, I don't have the intense cravings and I can go longer without it." He informed his boyfriend.  
"So, eventually you will have to?" Orochimaru nodded. "Oh... from me?" He asked.  
"No, I have these pills that can turn water into blood." He chuckled. Kabuto nodded, never hearing of such a thing. "Let's get to bed." Orochimaru said as he glanced at the clock, almost eleven.  
"Okay." Kabuto said as he went to their bedroom. Orochimaru fell asleep instantly, Kabuto tossed and turned, having too many things on his mind. What if I accidentally cut myself? What if he wants blood from me? Will he kill me if I refuse? What if he can't stop and he kills me? How strong is he anyways? Does it hurt to have blood drank from you? Or does it feel weird? Will he prefer a certain blood type? What if he doesn't like the taste of my blood? What if he does it while I am asleep?  
Kabuto's mind was thrown into overdrive. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay? It's odd for you to still be awake at two in the morning." Kabuto blinked, had he really been lying there for four hours?  
"Y-ya." He said. "I just can't get to sleep." He said as Orochimaru held his hand.  
"Are you afraid?"  
""Afraid? Of what?" He asked.  
"Of me."  
"Why would I be afraid of you?"  
"Because of what I am, what I could do to you."  
"I am not afraid of you."  
"You're lying." Kabuto looked away.  
"I'm... just not used to this, it is a lot to take in." Orochimaru nodded.  
"This won't change anything between us Kabuto, I'm the same as I was before I told you, I would never hurt you Kabuto." He said as he rested his head on Kabuto's chest. "But... if something were to happen, in the bedside table, on your side, is a pocket knife, it and I are linked." He said, hoping Kabuto would never have to use it. "I would never harm you Kabuto, not intentionally." Kabuto nodded and ran his hands through his lovers black hair. "I love you Kabuto."  
"I love you too Kabuto."

-A Few Nights Later-

Orochimaru sat up and checked the clock. 3 a.m. He looked over to Kabuto, whom was sound asleep. He gently pushed his lover onto his back.  
_**'Do it.' **_A voice called out inside his mind._**'He probably tastes delicious.' **_Orochimaru shook his head._ '__**He's asleep, he wouldn't even notice.' **_The voice was soft and soothing; it slid through his mind like silk. His golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight as he licked his lips, giving into his darker side. He slowly climbed onto Kabuto, straddling his hips. Perfect, Kabuto wasn't even wearing a shirt, making everything easier. Orochimaru tilted Kabuto's head upwards and to the side slightly, exposing more of his luscious skin. _**'Do it, he's right there, look at that beautiful, unmarked neck.' **_He licked his lips once again and felt his fangs growing slightly. He put a hand on both sides of his lover and slowly leaned down. He closed his tongue over the medic's neck._**'Now!' **_His mind screamed and he sank his fangs into the boys neck, awakening him.  
"O-Orochi?" He asked, terrified.  
"It's just a sip, just to tide me over honey." He lied and licked up the boys crimson blood, which was slowly trailing out of the two small holes in the side of his neck.  
"N-no Orochimaru." He said, trying to push him off. The Sannin hissed and grabbed the medic's hands and pinned them beside his head.  
"Just a sip." He repeated as he leant down again and latched his mouth over the wound, slowly sucking his lover's blood. Kabuto closed his eyes, wanting it to be over, but he was slightly happy that he could make his boyfriend happy. After all, he trusted Orochimaru. Orochimaru's saliva contained several enzymes, some to make Kabuto feel pleasure, another to stop his blood from clotting. The blood began to come out easier and faster now, Kabuto moaned softly, closing his eyes.  
The Sannin continued to suck. Kabuto opened his eyes, only to see the room spinning, so he closed them again, starting to get light headed.  
"O-orochi? I... I don't feel good; I think you're taking a bit too much." The teen continued to suck, ignoring Kabuto entirely. Kabuto groaned as he fought to stay conscious, he tried to reach for the knife he was told about, but the grip on his wrist tightened. "Orochi..." He pleaded, trying again. "If... you continue... you'll... you'll kill me." He said, tears running down his face. Orochimaru wasn't even close to satisfied. He continued, the warm crimson blood filling his mouth. Both of the pale teens eyes were closed. "I... I l-love y-you." He said as he closed his eyes once again, giving up. Orochimaru smiled as Kabuto quit struggling, releasing his hands and using one to keep the boys limp head up, and the other to keep his raven hair back. He grunted in anger as he was slowly starting to get less and less blood out. Once he got every last drop from him, he sat back up and wiped his lips, blood smeared across his hand. He sighed and got off of Kabuto and went to the bathroom.  
He slowly began to wash his hands. The water left the faucet crystal-clear, but turned dark red from his hands. Red splattered across the white porcelain of the sink.  
'Good boy.' The voice said. 'See you next time.' He looked down at his hands.  
"Why am I washing my hands? I should be in bed." He noticed the small red splatters in the sink before looking at himself in the mirror. Crimson was smeared across his lips, chin, and cheek. His eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh no." He said. "Kabuto!" He cried as he ran back to the bed, he picked up Kabuto's lifeless body, his head hung limp, tears streamed down the Sannin's face. "Kabuto!" He cried as he pressed the boy's face to his chest, cradling him. Kabuto's skin was deathly pale, relying on blood to keep it colored.  
He bit down on his thumb and slowly began to make designs over the boys chest, he spread the designs over the center of his chest, directly over his heart. Slowly, the designs began to glow red and fade into Kabuto's skin. He watched as the color came back to Kabuto's skin. He healed the two wounds on his neck. Tears of joy fell down his face as Kabuto's chest began to rise and fall yet again. Orochimaru returned to the bathroom and cleaned his face before brushing his teeth, the blood dying the bristles red.  
He looked back to Kabuto and made a decision, he would leave, and never return. It would guarantee that he wouldn't harm his lover again. He pulled the knife from the bedside table and opened it. The Sannin looked at Kabuto once again before looking back down at the knife, knowing this was the only way things could be.  
"Orochi?" A small voice asked, he whipped his head around to look at him. "A-am I dead?"  
"No." He shook his head. "You are very much alive."  
"But how?"  
"I brought you back." Kabuto smiled and hugged Orochimaru from behind.  
"I love you." He said, and then he saw the knife. "What are you doing?"  
"I am guaranteeing that I will never hurt you again."  
"If you kill yourself, then so will I." Kabuto said.  
"No you won't." He said.  
"You will already be gone, so you won't be able to stop me."  
"You have a long life ahead of y-"  
"So do you!"  
"I don't want to hurt you again Kabuto, I lied there and I did it, I couldn't stop myself, I did it once, I will do it again."  
"Then we will get more of the blood pills." Orochimaru shook his head.  
"No, this is the only way."  
"No it's not!" Kabuto cried, taking the knife from his lover. "I won't let you, if you do it, then so will I!" He yelled, tears flooding down his cheeks.  
"Then I will leave, I will go far away, where I can never hurt you." He said as he stood up. Kabuto grabbed his hand.  
"I'll search for you, and I'll find you." He said, determined. Orochimaru remained silent.  
"I-I'm so sorry Kabuto." He apologized, Kabuto held onto him tighter.  
"It's not your fault, it's who you are." He said, pulling Orochimaru back onto the bed and kissing his cheek. "But please... just... don't leave." He begged. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I will keep the knife on me at all times, please don't leave me." Orochimaru nodded.  
"Okay, but... if it happens again, I will leave." Tears of joy slid down Kabuto's cheeks.  
"I'm so happy."  
"So am I." Orochimaru smiled and pressed his head to his lover's chest, they held each other tightly.  
"Nothing can ever separate us." Kabuto smiled and the Sannin nodded.  
_**'Except for me.'**_

**Authors Note- I usually don't do angst... but this is just me experimenting with it. To sequel... or not to sequel... Please review!**


End file.
